A Different Kind Of Oracle
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Dean may have found his the best job ever, saving a whorehouse. Too bad said Whorehouse is getting ready to be destroyed by demons for their real skills, not the bedroom ones either. Surely their secret can't be that big a threat? New Multichapter!


**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

Plot: The boys are faced with an interesting job, protecting a whorehouse from Demons. Sounds like a really interesting porn fantasy of Dean's, doesn't it? But it's not. Ask the female Pheonix they are working with.

The question is what kind of whorehouse merits this much attention from demons?

Yeah, these whores have a secret; a secret that demons definitely feel is a threat to them.

Now, maybe Dean wasn't the best one to choose for this job. Here's hoping he can think with that upstairs brain rather than the other one, which being a whorehouse, may be asking a bit much really.

(Will be a multichapter, just letting you know.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean! Pay attention!" Sam growled and Dean shot him a look, the 'you're being a buzzkill again, Sam'.

"It's a whorehouse, Sammy. I'm _so_ getting some!" Dean grinned happily.

"Dean, it's a whorehouse full of psychics. Vestal whores, remember? Oracles of the gods and the God, you know the one in Heaven?" Sam pointed out and Dean raised a finger smiling still.

"Yeah, but they get them while having Sex, Sammy! I want to help them have them, _I so do_!" Dean said excitedly and Sam shook his head in frustration, Dean was thinking with his little brain again.

"Yeah, but they have them about the person they're having sex with, bro. You know how you hate visions about you." Sam said and Dean groaned. He got the point.

"Maybe they have regular ones that don't have visions, right, Sammy?" Dean pleaded and Sam had to smile. Dean was giving him the 'I'm awesome! Don't you love me?' look, his version of Sammy Eyes.

"Yeah, they probably do." Sam said looking at his pleading brother fondly. Dean smiled again and looked at the dark haired girl before him. She looked at him in a most _not_ amused way, more annoyed than anything.

"So, you're going to help or not?" The girl said with her hands on her hips. "I didn't burn my way through demons to get to you because Bobby said you were nearby and could help to hear you go on and on about getting laid, Dean Winchester." She glared at him now.

"So, you're a Pheonix, related to Elias Finch? Really?" Sam asked and she nodded eyeing him in annoyance still.

"Yeah, I've already shown and admitted that. Now my Mom and my friends are down there, demons are coming and I have to get back. So are you helping or not!" She growled going Pheonix Armor already and they backed off.

"Yeah, lead the way." Sam said nodding grimly and Dean nodded, too. She flew ahead of them, literally flying at top speed, the Impala roaring behind her like a dark demon, racing the clock until the demons got there. Soon they were at the large house and they parked in the garage there. They ran in and found it full of half clothed women and several children, some very small, holding babies, brothers and sisters, like they were. They all looked upset and worried, scared to death.

An older woman resembling Elaina Finch approached and smiled. "I am Janene Finch, Madame of this Oracle Whorehouse. I see you met my daughter." She watched Elaina fly off and put up a barrier of fire around the house, levitating in mid-air now. Both brothers watched her and whistled in admiration.

"Damn that girl is powerful!" Sam said with definite interest as he eyed her glowing form of fire.

"Spirited, too. Sexy as hell, Sammy. Damned if she isn't!" Dean said and Janene shook her head waiting for them to look at her again.

"Um, boys, before you drool over my daughter too much, we _do_ have demons to deal with here." Janene said and they looked at the others worried now, especially the children.

"We have to get you all out of here. You got any vehicles?" Dean asked and several nodded. "Good, load up the kids and teens, and everyone you can, get to Bobby's. He'll take you in and he's well warded for this. When are they due? The demons?"

"Tonight." Juliana said and touched her pregnant stomach worrying. Several of them were pregnant and the boys worried for them.

"Can you all travel safely?" Sam said concerned and they nodded. "Then go now, take yourselves out of here now. We'll keep them occupied, you go."

They grabbed duffels and ran to the cars and vans, Janene stayed with several girls who all looked ready to fight. "Not leaving my daughter." Janene said, and looked up at her daughter hovering above them. "Elaina, open a way for the others to get out!" A place opened in the barrier now, and the vehicles pulled out and drove through it, the boys called Bobby and told him to expect them in two hours. He of course agreed.

Now the place closed and they were trapped in Pheonix fire again.

"How long can she hold that?" Dean asked and Janene considered it.

"Two or three hours, up the five if she pushes it." Janene said.

"Can she just turn it off for a bit, conserve power?" Dean asked and Janene nodded.

"El, turn it off, get down here!" Janene called up and they watched the fire pull back into her and she floated down to them now. "Go rest, baby. We'll get you in an hour or two. We're going to need you later. Can't have you exhausted."

Elaina went to lay down and the boys got the salt lines down, setting up traps everywhere they could. They had the girls learn to use iron knives and gave them guns with iron rounds in them, shotguns with salt rounds, too. Soon night was falling and they waited. Elaina waited to go Pheonix, hovering in light flame over the house, and everyone took their posts.

The demons came in dark clouds and on the ground. Elaina put on her Pheonix Armor and put up the barrier of fire again. The demons took it in waves, wearing out her power, as if they knew what they had to do to her to weaken her. Which they probably did. Soon her power fizzled and she fell to the ground gently, weak but alive. Dean pulled her inside while Janene and Sam watched the front door, ready to shoot and stab if they got in.

The house shook now as the demons began to rip it apart with their bare hands now and soon shooting was heard upstairs. Janene ran up and told Sam to guard the door, while Dean went upstairs to help them. Sam ran up when Dean called for him and they joined with the women to fight off the demons, Elaina taking a shotgun with packed iron rounds and helping.

Soon they were out numbered and ran for the Impala, driving at top speed through the opening garage door and zooming to Bobby's now, Elaina and the boys firing at them, while the others ducked down in the back seat, Janene driving. Soon they roared into Bobby's yard and jerked to a stop, slammed the doors and ran in, shoving the door open and slamming it shut, panting.

"They on your tails?" Bobby growled, from the study, reciting the spell to renew the wards on the whole yard to keep them out.

"Yeah, a dozen at least." Dean panted, him and Sam taking windows peeking out. Janene laid Elaina down on a couch and sat by her with a gun, protecting her daughter. Elaina lay there weakly, passing out now, her power drained at the moment, taking her energy with it. "She okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, the Pheonix Armor drains her but she just needs to rest and she'll be fine shortly." Janene explained, "Her father was the same way."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked, killing a Pheonix couldn't have been easy.

"Not sure, Doctors said his heart gave out, heart attack." Janene said, "He had a weak heart. He used Pheonix Armor and didn't rest, then it just ate his energy, then his life force, until it killed him. That's why she has to rest, it will kill her if she doesn't."

"Oh. Sorry." Dean said awkwardly, the girl looked so weak laying there, sleeping. The ground shook but nothing happened now, Bobby chanted and the ground shook at the same time, but the demons never got into his yard. Eventually they gave up and left.

Leaving Bobby with a houseful of Vestal Whores with no place to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later, their house was rebuilt, complete with wards like Bobby had now and salted wood, along with protection wards at every window and entryway, along with devil's traps everywhere. They were now as safe as they had been at Bobby's.

"Elaina, We know you're not a whore or anything but…" Dean started to ask and looked at Sam who shrugged, looking embarrassed, blushing. "Would you be interested in one of _us_?"

"Or both?" Elaina smiled taking their hands and pulling them up to her new room. "I like you both, so why not a threesome, eh, boys?" The boys laughed but nodded, letting her pull them up the stairs.

Janene watched this and chuckled. That girl had a crush on both boys and just couldn't decide who she liked best. They liked her too, equally. Maybe they'd consider both being her boyfriends, it would solve the problem best. She hoped they would.

She headed to her office to take calls for appointments and smiled.

Her daughter had been alone long enough, a virgin longer than that. It was good she had finally chosen someone to be with. She just hoped it ended well for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Time bled now for the boys. Months passed into months and they both dated Elaina, hunting and returning to her every time, neither able to let her go, both willing to share her. Needing her, loving her, not willing to give up what they had found with her and were finally happy, happier than they had been in years.

They just wished they knew how she wanted this to end. Happy or broken hearted. They needed to discuss this but they were afraid of losing her, even if it was to each other, they supposed they could live with that, maybe. The more time they spent with her, the more they fell in love with her. The harder it was to consider life without her in it.

They needed to talk to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

One night after making love for hours…again, their favorite activity for the three of them…usually.

"Elaina, we need to talk." Dean said and sat facing her now, Sam by his side.

"Me, too." She said soberly, she had news too. Several bits of news really. She figured they'd like most of it. "You first." Both boys looked worried and scared. She waited for them to speak, hoping their news matched hers…somewhat.

"We…Well, you know we, Sam and I, have been seeing you for months now, almost a year. We are worried that …we don't want to lose you…not making you choose, we're willing to stay with you, both of us, if you want us. It's just we want a more…permanent thing between us. Forever really. The rest of our lives, spending it with you, we're in love with you, Elaina. We could handle it if you choose to pick one of us but we couldn't bear to lose you entirely. We want a real relationship with you, Elaina." Dean said hesitantly.

"We love you, want to be a threesome…marriage of sorts but with both of us, or…one of us, we just need more out of this relationship than sex and what we got now. We want you to be with us, be ours, let us be yours, only yours, for the rest of our lives. We know you don't normally go for this kind of thing but we wouldn't bring it up if it didn't mean so much to us, if you didn't mean so much to us." Sam said, hazel eyes meeting hers, green eyes there as well. Their hands holding hers, wanting to pull her closer but not daring to, in case it would scare her off. She they loved beyond measure now; needed her like the air they breathed.

She hugged them now, crying happily. "Yes, I'm yours! I'm in love with you, too, both of you. I belong with you both. I want to be yours forever, too. I want a place of our own." She said softly," I can afford it, we can." She smiled shyly, "I have something else to tell you."

They listened expectantly and were so happy right now they could barely speak. She had said yes, yes to be theirs, to take their relationship from dating to permanently together. It felt great having this finally. They loved her so much and she them. They had forever together now. Everything was right in their world now.

"I'm pregnant. We're having twins, the doctor says. They're both of yours, I feel it." She said smiling and they immediately hugged her tight and grinned widely, so thrilled with the news.

"We're having a baby, two of them?" They jumped up, pulling her with them, "Twins, you sure?"

"Yes, he said so, two different sets of DNA, like you two. So, yes, one is yours and one is Dean's." Elaina said smiling, pulling on a shift, the men put on jeans and a button up shirts. They kissed her happily and took her hand, pulling her downstairs.

"Do the others know?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"Mom was the one that took me to the doctor and the girls, well, they've seen enough pregnancies to know when someone is pregnant before _they _even know. So yeah, they figured it out. I told you as soon as you got here, I just found out two weeks ago myself." Elaina explained and they shrugged, pulling her downstairs again, to a private room they had set up, complete with flowers, candle light, and romantic music.

And her favorite foods.

And offers on bended knees with diamonds from each one, to which she said yes, to both.

Of course they would stay there at the house with her now, until they got their own place, but they were okay with that, they could protect the girls and their families better this way, between hunts of course. Her mother smiled when they told her the news and hugged them both. Her daughter loved those boys too much to choose one of them, so she had chosen both, as they had asked her, too.

A grandchild. Pheonixes. Twin Pheonixes. She felt this, like she had sensed it in her daughter as she lay in her womb. Their power called to her psychic senses and they whispered to her already. Boys. She would have boys, she felt their souls brush hers and felt the boys in each one, one child carried each Winchester's paternal DNA, an anomaly, that was for sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys stayed with her now, sharing the house with the others. Protecting them now on a permanent basis if needed. Screening clients if necessary, tossing out undesirable clients they said no to. This felt like home to them, just as much as Bobby's did. They liked it here. Especially the part where they had a real family with children and people who cared about them, like a family did, like Bobby did.

One night they asked and she agreed.

"Can we just stay here? We like it here. It feels like home here for us, with you, the girls, your Mom, the kids. We belong here with all of you, can't we just live here now, not get our own place_, please_?" Sam pleaded, he didn't want to leave here, Dean either.

"Yes, we can stay. I can live with that. I can protect them here and so can you. It is good that we stay. They need us." Elaina agreed, kissing them both and laying down before them. "Now make love to me, husbands, I missed you."

They kissed down her body, kissing her rounding stomach with such love she almost cried and said they loved the babies, then moved lower, using fingers and mouths on her velvety depths to get her ready for them. She sucked them in turns, it was her favorite thing to do really next to kissing them as often as she could, her handsome men that every woman wanted but no one got but her. She liked that part, too.

Sam went first, working her body so expertly, she nearly fainted from the power of the pleasure she was feeling, "Love you, Sam…need you…don't stop! So close…you are driving me insane here…whatever you're doing…do more!" She begged and he did, grinning smugly then getting lost in it was she came clawing and screaming his name. He came filling her again and again, saying he loved her, she was his, he was hers, and their names echoed off the walls.

Then Dean started over and pleasured her his way, making her spiral with him into a black hole of pleasure they could not escape, would not have been able to if they had tried, its pull was like that of a real one in space but this one did not lead to the unknown worlds but to love and pleasure, and forever and all the things they held between them now, in their hearts, tying them together in such a way, there was not three people but one, sharing it all as one and never separating again. He thrust in and she met each one with equal vigor, bodies clenching and tightening, moaning and with cries of ecstasy that echoed off the walls again, each the sound of the other's name.

"Dean, love you…so good…amazing with you, baby!... yes, gah!...yes, yours.. I'm yours!...cumming!" Elaina cried out, arching now, body shimmering in the light, both men cherishing her this way, so beautiful and wanton. Pheonix. Wife. Lover. Theirs! "I'm cumming…please… Sam, let me…" She pulled away from him to go on all fours. He went behind her and thrust back in, Sam lined up with her face, she took him in her mouth, smiling eagerly for what was to come.

Soon they were thrusting and crying out their pleasure and ecstasy, their love on the tips of their tongues. They came with near screams and let their orgasms take them over, making them take each other through each one until they lay spent and cuddling on the bed, smiling contentedly as they held her between them, never wanting to leave this moment.

"Love you, Elaina." The boys each said.

"Love you, too, both of you." Elaina said softly as the warmth of them holding her lulled her to sleep.

"Love you, Dean." Sam said, leaning in to lean his head into her shoulder, face in her hair taking in her scent as he drifted off with her.

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean said, putting his face into her neck and hair as well, her scent filling him with comfort now and love. He slept now too.

Xxxxxxxxx

Others cried out their pleasure that night and many visions were given. Some good, some bad, some mundane and boring. Bobby and Janene drank whiskey in the parlor and they grinned.

"Sure gets loud in here." Bobby commented, the cries of pleasure filled most of the upstairs now and he could hear every one of them clear as bell, recognized his sons' cries as well. "So they're doing well, them and Elaina?"

"Yep, happy and attentive. Still hunting but closer to home now." Janene said smiling, "She worries so they try to ease that, only go two or three states away at the most now."

"I noticed, so I hear I got a grandkid on the way, or two. The boys told me a few weeks ago, meant to visit before now, sorry. The Hunter information thing is keeping me hopping lately." Bobby apologized and Janene nodded

"We knew that, we understood." Janene said softly, patting his hand, holding it and licking a lip nervously. "Look, Bobby, I know it's been a while for you and I've been out of the business for a while, the sex part that is. I'd like to have sex with you, Bobby, would you be interested?"

"I'd like that a lot!" Bobby grinned and Janene led him to her bedroom smiling back at him.

"It's been a while so I may need a practice round or two, old man." She teased, helping him out of his clothes and he hers. "You up for that?"

"Oh, yeah, practice makes perfect, I always say. Practice away, woman." Bobby said pulling her to the bed, kissing her now.

Later that night, their cries of pleasure joined the others and Bobby found out that Janene wasn 't rusty in the least. In fact, she volunteered to give him private lessons anytime he wanted them, which he said he might just take her up on. Then she went ahead and gave him a couple of them right then, smiling as she did it, Bobby not arguing and being a very good pupil the whole time, fully intending to seducing his teacher again at a later date, Bobby grinned wickedly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They took the file from Bobby as he sat there looking pleased with himself and like he hadn't slept all night, they knew what this look meant. They nudged his arm and said, "You old dog you!" But hugged him hello anyway. So glad to see their adopted their father, it had been a while. Elaina came in and he immediately hugged her and touched her stomach smiling proudly, happy as hell for them. "My grandkids in there." He kissed her cheek as well, "You're such a beautiful mother, Elaina."

"Yes, she is." Dean agreed kissing her as well.

"Such a pretty glow she has." Sam said softly, kissing her other cheek.

She took their hands pulling them to sit closer to her now, smiling happily. Kissing them back.

Bobby gave them a look. "About that file, it needs to be done immediately." Bobby said sadly, knowing how they hated to leave her but, as Hunters, they had to. "Three dead so far and it's only getting worse."

"We'll get right on it, Bobby." Dean said going to pack, Sam at his heels. They kissed her gently, apologizing for leaving but she just nodded and smiled.

"I understand. Come back soon, I'll miss you two. Love you!" Elaina said hugging them.

Soon they were loaded up and headed out to their Hunt. Bobby left soon after them, needing to return in case he was called on at the yard. They all promised to return soon.

Elaina prayed they returned safe and unharmed, standing there and missing her lovers already with her hand rubbing her stomach, worrying for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
